Ultraman Meteor
Ultraman Meteor( ウルトラマン流星 ) is Ultraman Reuz Allie or another Soul to that was created from Supernova, he is powerful as Ultraman Noa and Ultraman King. During the Spin-off episode of Heart and Mystearica, Ultraman Paradox mentions that Meteor is one of the another guardian of Time and live way longer than him although he is already not existing anymore. History Origin Ultraman Meteor was Ultraman Reuz another Soul, he is a Legendary Ultra that come from distant galaxy. Ultraman Meteor theories was he was born in Ultraman Reuz bravery heart and love on Human's that he could save them all, he was seperated from Reuz thousands years ago and travel trough diffrent galaxy in ancient time. Then, after he encounter Dak Gin who is the Father of Dark Jewel, on a strange planet call Mirage Planet, a peacefull planet that the Kyrieloid live. He trying to destroy the planet and create a destruction, their home was destroy by Dark Gin, and non of Kyrieloid species were able to survive but only one of them manage to live at least to fight Ultraman Reuz cause of Dark Gin odered too, before they could headed to earth, Ultraman Meteor advventually come to fight Dark Gin and not allowed him to come closer to earth. While they both are same match and no one able to see who lost or won, King of Kyrieloid open a portal to a strange universe, and Dark Gin and King Kyrieloid was suck to the portal, hoping that it will end Dark Gin Life, before Ultraman Meteor suck into the portal, he use his Ultimate Attack Meteor Final, where he open up his own Dimention travel, using his Meteor Aegis, he fly at his maximum speed and to the blue hole. Planet Mirage was all suck to King Kyrieloid portal and nonthing was left except Kyrieloid who will continue his life to fight Ultraman Reuz. Before he arrive on a blue, beautiful planet '' Earth , he was too weak to fly or fight anymore after he use his attack Meteor Final, he was force to sleep on Reuz and the both of them finally merging together and becoming one. Ultraman Reuz was originaly him again and not Meteor, and he knew inside of him was Meteor. He wouldn't seperated him self from Reuz forever because and he predict that someday Hyper Kyrieloid will get revenge on Reuz and returning to earth is his plan. Body Features, Profile and Techniques Physical Attributes *Height: 50 m *Weight: 55,000 t *Age: Over 450,000 years old Body Features *'Eyes': Meteor eyes can see vast distances, see clearly on the dark, and can see trough object. *'Energy Core': Meteor equivalent to a colour timer, as an orb of light in the middle of his chest of an opening to his Ultra Amor. *'Ultra Amor': Meteor skin operate like any other Ultra Amor, but it much more durable, he bears protecter all over his body. *'Meteor Aegis''': A retractable wing's in Meteor Back, same like Ultraman Noa Aegis. The reason why he has the Aegis, it is because it was use to his traveling on space with extreme speed. The only attack that require the Aegis is Meteor Hurricane and Meteor Final. Techniques *Cross Meteor: Meteor ray, fire with an upright right arm and a left arm resting on the right wrist, it is an + style ray, it is powerful enough to push back Dark Gin beam and destroy him. It is orange, blue and red clour ray. *Meteor Spark: Meteor can charge his hand with light energy to to increase the damage to the enemy. *Meteor Gravity: Meteor can fire a blue ray from both of his hand after charging from his Energy Core. *Meteor Wave: An energy wave that can heal/comfort the enemy or poeple. *Ultra Power: Revealing that he is Ultraman Reuz ultimate form, Meteor prosses all of Reuz techniques and power. Even all of his alternate form power. *Dimention Travel: One of Meteor great techniques, he can travel trough Galaxy, space and even to Past Time. First seen, he was stuck in the Showa Universe, Ultraman. The dimention rift is huge, blue hole was created with a small light particale surrounding it. *Inferno Meteor: A powerful beam covered his fist, a fire energy glow, strong enough to Punch or sent Gin to the Black hole. The tempreture of his attack is unknown. *Meteor Barrier: Meteor can created a barrier to reflect or protect him from enemy attack. Physical Techniques *Meteor Punch: A standard Ultra Punch, but more stronger than all Ultraman. *Meteor Kick: A kick using wave with supergravity sequence and superstrength, able to sent Gin flying across the space planet. *Meteor Head Lock: A stronger version of Ultra Head Lock. *Meteor Lifting: Meteor can lift a being easily even it was over 200,000 t. *Meteor Head Butt: A powerful version of Ultra Head Butt. Other Techniques *Meteor Storm: Ultraman Meteor can created a Ultra Thrasher similar to Saga Thrasher but it is more like a spinning top with a blade. *Meteor Final: Ultimate Attack of Ultraman Meteor to seal away Dark Gin on the Dimention hole where it all dark and as exchange all of his power. *Meteor Hurricane: One of Ultraman Meteor strong techniques, which is unknown. Trivia *Despite being a Timeline protector like Paradox, Meteor lose his immortality at cost of protecting the history of 5000 years of the past during the event of Ultraman Reuz: Revival of the Ancient Warrior. Category:Fusion Ultras Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Apexz Category:Legendary Ultras